Despicable Me 4
by candyflossy2000
Summary: After Gru met Dru, the family continued happily until a villain from the past strikes and the Gru's find themselves in mortal danger. The only people who can help are some mysterious family members.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm sorry for deleting all my old stories like Lucy's Backstory but I think that it was nessercery, I really wasn't enjoying writing it, it was really hard to write and I had a better idea for Lucy's story.**

 **So I'm going to be writing Despicable Me 4, which will focus on Lucy and her story which actually makes sense. (When I read through Lucy's backstory myself and I found elements that didn't make sense and it was really messed up). So I hope you like this story better. Again I'm so sorry for all of you who wanted to know what happened in Lucy's backstory, if you did then please say so in the comments and I'll try and get back to you.**

 **Changes I've made- I've changed Lucy's name, instead of Lucy Rebecca Jane, she is now Lucy Angel Isabelle Wilde. Her parent's names have been changed to Julie and Charlie, she has two older brothers, Samuel and Isac. Also Lucy's birthdate has been changed slightly, so instead of her being born in 1986, she was born in 1983.**

 **I will be updating on Saturday mornings only (that's because it's the only time I don't try and study, practice my musical instrument and lots of stuff) but as I've finished all my practice and studying for tonight I'm going to treat you guys to the prologue!**

 **Thanks and I hope you like this story more than my others! (I hope it makes more sense too!)**


	2. Prologue

**Hey guys wrote this chapter again as the formatting was really bad. I've decieded to start diffrently with Gru narrating and the story being written as a script. Finaly this story can actually begin without any issues (yay!)**

GRU: Dis is the story of my life

LUCY: (Rolling eyes) Gru!

GRU: I'm kidding! Dis is actually the story of my beautiful wife, Lucy. Eet starts with her parents, Julie and Charlie, and her brothers, Samuel and Isac. Julie was about to give birth to another baby, but she got sick, extreamly sick. Dis is when Charlie comes in, he was desprate to find his wife a cure and save his unborn child. He worked at de AVL and he found out about a special healing syrem called X92HEAL, eet was very powerful and could cure almost anything but eet was also very rare in that area. De only people who had a bottle of it was Flamey Fear and Tammy tear, stupid names if you ask me, but anway. Charlie aked them for a sample but he was denied, but he wouldn't give up. He went there everyday and begged them for it but they still wouldn't give into him.

CHARLIE: But my wife, my child, they are going to die!

TAMMY: Yeah it's called the circle of life doofis!

FLAMEY: Listen old man, you're not having the syrem! Not to save your wife, not to save your brat, nothing! So beat it!

GRU: (Continued):) Julie got sicker each day and Charlie could only watch in dismay. Until one night he couldn't bare it anymore, he snuck into Tammy and Flamey's home and stole the syrem. The next morning he gave it to his wife and she was finaly healed. Their child's birth quickly followed and she was beautiful, healthy baby with long ginger hair. Oh yeah, just so you know, that's Lucy, Lucy Angel Isabelle Wilde to be exact.

Julie lifts Lucy out of her cot and holds her close, she strokes her hair and kisses her cheek.

JULIE: My gorgeous little girl, I wont let anyone hurt you, I promise.

CHARLIE: My little Lulu.

GRU: But unfortunetly not all promises are keepable, That night Flamey and Tammy broke into the home, killed Charlie and Julie and stole Lucy, just like that. Samuel and Isac tried to protect their sister but they where too late. To cover their tracks, they set the house on fire and went to find a new lair. Samuel and Isac where left in the burning building. Although only being 9, Samuel knew to stay calm and carefully lead his panicking little brother to the exit.

ISAC: Are we gonna die like mummy, daddy and Lucy?

SAMUEL: No! We are going to find a way out. Lucy's not dead anyway she's been kidnapped but dont worry I'll think of a way to find her.

GRU: (Continued): They gort out of the fire and ran far away from the burning building, they sat against a tree and hugged, greiving for their parents.

SAMUEL: It's ok Isac, it's ok.

Samuel holds his sobbing brother close and feels warm tears go down his cheeks. His brown hair blows in the mild wind and he bites his lip hard as he thinks about Lucy.

SAMUEL: Come on buddy we need to find Lucy.

ISAC: But how are we going to do that?#

SAMUEL: I think I have an idea. Come on take my hand and we'll find a payphone.

ISAC: Huh?

GRU: (Continued) Meanwhile, Tammy and Flamey locked Lucy in their new lair in a forest and decided to manipulate her, by raising her as their own so she would never find out about Silas and ve AVL. While all this was happening, however, Samuel had a plan to find his sister and bring her home safely, he just needed to contact de AVL.

ISAC: But, Samuel we haven't any money, so how will we use a payphone?

SAMUEL: Ah you see little brother, I own something that you're too young to have!

ISAC: What's that then?

SAMUEL: Pocket money!

Samuel insterted the coins into the payphone and fumbled around in his pockets for something else.

ISAC: Yeah that's great we've got the money woop but we dont have a number to dial!

Samuel pulls out a slightly torn buisness card readig: _Silas Ramsbottom at the Anti Villain Leuge, (693) 745-6784_ ( **Authours note- please dont acctually dial this because I dont know if it is someones real phone number or not!** )

ISAC: How did you get that?

SAMUEL: Mum and dad's sock drawer

ISAC: Why where you in mum and dad's sock drawer?

SAMUEL: That's for me to know and for you to find out.

Samuel dial's Silas' number and waits for him to pick up.

SILAS: Hello? Who is this?

SAMUEL: It's Samuel and Isac, Julie and Charlie's sons.

SILAS: Oh hello boys, where are your parents?

SAMUEL: Something really bad has happened tonight, Lucy's been kidnapped and mum and dad...

SILAS: Yes?

Samuel takes a few deep, calming breaths before continuing. He feels a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

SAMUEL: They got killed, I'm sorry.

Silas pauses to take it all in. He feels like sobbing himself, his best two agents where dead and their daughter had been stolen, leaving two little boys on their own. But Silas kept it together as he didn't want to frighten the boys more.

SILAS: Did you see what the killers looked like?

SAMUEL: No I'm afraid.

SILAS: What about the kidnapper?

SAMUEL: I think the killers where the kidnappers.

SILAS: Oh. Well dont worry, just stay where you are, we'll track you and take you to the AVL and we'll try and find your sister, ok?

SAMUEL: Ok.

* * *

GRU: About half an hour had passed before Silas picked them up. They boys where tired, cold, scared, depressed and hungary. Silas gave them some biscuts and told them to sit on a little blue sofa on de other side of de room.

SILAS: So, boys, about Lucy, we cant track her as we haven't given her a scan yet.

SAMUEL: Is that like the scan you gave to me?

SILAS: Yes, it's just so we can track you down like we did earlier.

ISAC: Hey! How comes I didn't get one?

SILAS: You're too young Isac, you have to be at least eight to have it done.

ISAC: I'm too young for everything!

SILAS: So if we can't track her then how do we find her? Any idea's boys?

Samuel leaned back on the sofa and put his thinking face on: he would scrunch up his face, squeeze his eyes shut and tap the bridge of his long nose.#

SAMUEL: I've got it! How about we shine a light reading AVL every year on her birthday and hopes that she sees it and get's the message?

SILAS: It might work, although it sounds too fairytale to me but we'll give it try.

* * *

GRU: From that day forward, every year they would shine the light hoping that Lucy would see it.

Lucy, now seven years old stands on a stool, looking out at the light, she then turns to face Tammy, who quickly shuts the window so she cant see it.

LUCY: Why wont you let me see it mummy?

TAMMY: Because it's from the outside world and what have I told you about the outside world?

LUCY: The outside world is a very selfish and crule world with nasty, mean people?

TAMMY: And you must stay here where you are safe from it. You understand that dont you sweetie?

LUCY: Yes mummy.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 1: Lucy's escape

**Hey guys! It's Saturday so I'm updating! You may of noticed that I posted a new prolouge too, which in my opinion is a lot better than my old one. If you haven't read it then i suggest that you do overwise this chapter wont make any sense. Ok here we go, from where we left off!**

Chapter 1: Lucy's escape.

GRU: 12 years had gone by since the death of Lucy's parents and Lucy had grown to be a curuious, energetic and kind young girl, the complete opposite of what Tammy and Flamey had hoped for. Lucy was mostly curious about the AVL light and was desprate to find out what it meant. She now had a tiny bit of guidence too, from her new pet mouse, Ernie. In Lucy's mind Ernie was a little sidekick. She played games like hide and seek with him and wasn't heasitant to share her food with him.

LUCY: Ernie I have an idea! I need to get out of this place to find out what the AVL thing stands for, so tonight I'm so gonna sneak out after dark!

GRU: While Lucy's plan was being put into action, Samuel was now 21, he was a wepons desighner for the Australian AVL branch ( **So if Lucy actually went to Australia then she would've been reunited with Samuel! Though glad that she didn't though!** ) Isac was 18 and had suprisingly taken the wrong path, he was now a theif. But more on that later, back to Lucy.

The lair is surrounded by pitch black sky and tiny white stars.

GRU: Lucy was trying to make a rope so she could climb out of the window.

Lucy is sitting on the floor in her bedroom surrounded by pink, yellow and blue scarves. She is tieng them together making a long rope. When she is finished she hooks it to a coat hook beside her bedroom window and dangles the rest outside.

LUCY: Ok next I need stuff to survive!

Lucy collects, a number of toys, cloaks, blankets and food and stuffs them into a bag.

Ernie trys to climb in but Lucy pulls him back out again.

LUCY: I'm sorry Ernie, but you must stay here, it's too dangerous. I love you though.

With that Lucy begins to climb down the scarves a dosen't stop till she reaches the bottom.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 2: Bring her in

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update last Saturday, it was my brothers birthday so I thought it would be a bit anti-scocial. Here it is anyways.**

Chapter 2: Bring her in

Lucy grins as her feet touch the grass outside. She lets go of the scarves.

LUCY: Whoa! This feels so weird! It's like really soft and green! It's so strange! But let's not get distracted, time to find the AVL.

Lucy then looks up at the trail of scarves, still dangling out of her window.

LUCY: Well I can't leave a trail.

She pulls on the scarves and collects them up in her arms. She stuffs them into her rucksack, put's it on her bag and begins walking.

Meanwhile at the AVL...

SILAS: Agent Peterson, it's been twelve years since her kidnapping today and there's been no sighn of her. I don't think that she can see that signal we put up for her on her birthday.

AGENT PETERSON: I bet she can sir! I wouldn't worry she'll escape, someday.

SILAS: But the problem is that I fear for the worse for her. What if we where too late? What if she's gone?

Silas and Peterson sit in silence. The butler comes and goes with tea and coffee but neither Silas nor Peterson touch the drinks. Suddenly the door opens, making Silas and Peterson look up. It's Agent Ostin.

OSTIN: Sir we have a lock on where Lucy is! She's on her way here!

SILAS: Really? Somehow I doubt that, you said that a year ago and it wasn't even her!

OSTIN: Oh Sir it is definatly her. She's got Ginger hair like her mother, green eyes again like her mother and a big nose with freckles dotted around it.

SILAS: Do you have proof?

OSTIN: Look at the screen cap we took and tell me that's not her!

Silas looks at the screen cap closely. It's a young girl, about 11 or 12 with a blue dress, white shoes, ginger hair, green eyes, big nose, freckles and a small brown rucksack on her back.

SILAS: It can't be her! I don't belive it...find her, bring her in to see me, and see if she's the girl.

OSTIN: Yes sir i'll bring the hellecopter.

To be continued... very soon.

 **I know this chapter is quite short but it's for a reason. I want short chapters with cliffhangers to build up to the exciting long chapters that come later. Thank you for being patient when I didn't upload last week.**

 **BTW I might start to write a book of my own with my own characters and everything so obviously I'm still keeping this Fanfic alive but I'll be writing my own story in my spare time. :-) "Yay!"- Lucy Wilde, Despicable Me 2 2013!**


End file.
